Dulce mala suerte
by Sonreer
Summary: Cuando Peeta confiesa sus sentimientos hacia Katniss en la entrevista para los Juegos del hambre, pudo hacerse una idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado ella si hubiera tenido el valor de confesárselo antes.


Dulce mala suerte

Resumen: Cuando Peeta confiesa sus sentimientos hacia Katniss en la entrevista para los Juegos del hambre, pudo hacerse una idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado ella si hubiera tenido el valor de confesárselo antes.

….

Aclaraciones: Hola amigos de Fanfiction, os presento mi nueva obra literaria: _Verdad para sordos_ y está basado en un cachito de la película/libro _Los juegos del hambre_, y sobre todo en una pareja que me gusta mucho Katniss y Peeta. Me llevo mucho tiempo retomarlo, pero ehhwuala! Espero que os guste, y si no os gusta pues, haced una crítica constructiva, por favor, valoraré mucho vuestros comentarios. Gracias… ENJOY!

… .- (Dialogo)

_Pensamientos _

No es buena idea - dije, a punto de explotar, de lo sonrojado que estaban mis mejillas, a Haymitch, que me miraba con expresión entre la ebriedad y el sarcasmo, tan característico en él.

No era buena idea. Simplemente, no he sido capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos a Katniss Everdeen, mi amor platónico desde los 5 años hasta ahora, y no pensaba hacerlo en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman en las cuaresmas de mi muerte, y mucho menos para que se enterara todo el capitolio y demás distritos.

Claro que es buena idea, tendremos ventaja sobre los demás tributos con la historia – dijo, en un intento de persuadirme. Realmente, no tenía muchas ventajas para ganar, ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza, sabía que iba a ganar ella. Y mucho mejor, mi vida no tendría sentido si ella no estaba ahí, aunque fuera solo en la distancia.

Haymitch, ¿Qué ventaja puede tener este estúpido amor que siento por ella? Sinceramente, no sé porque te lo he comentado…- Si que lo sabía, y Haymitch me lo había dejado ver nada más llegar al Capitolio. Me cogió desprevenido cuando se acerco a mí y me soltó: "_Oye chico, ¿Planeas atacar o huiras como haces con la chica?"_ ¡Menudo mentor!, después de la puntuación donde ella nos sorprendería con un 11 (no esperaba menos de ella), decidí que lo mejor para era entrenar separados, así no la entorpecería y lo primero que me dice Haymitch es eso…

¿No lo ves chico? La ventaja es que puedo hacer que uno de ustedes salga con vida de la arena, los patrocinadores ansiaran patrocinaros, y a ella…- suspiro- no dejara una imagen muy agradable.- Vale, quizás lleve parte de razón, Katniss puede parecer hostil, fría malhumorada,… pero yo se que en su interior es la Katniss que se preocupa por su familia, la que se presento voluntaria para suplir a su hermana, la que saco a su familia del hambre, una chica noble, feroz, amable a su manera…

Si confesar que estoy enamorado de ella puede darle más posibilidades de sobrevivir allá en la arena, pues claro que lo haría, es lo único que puedo hacer por ella, por remediar mi cobardía durante 11 años silenciosos de amarla en silencio

De acuerdo, lo hare- y con eso, Haymitch dio paso a la entrevista, haciéndose pasar por Caesar.

Decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse corto… todos en fila esperando a que sea el turno de cada uno, mostrando personalidades distintas para luego, detrás de las cámaras, mostrarse fríos y serios los unos con los otros, mostrándose como lo que éramos, rivales a muerte.

La verdad, era una tortura esperar de pie mirando como cada uno de los tributos salía a escenario representando su papel mientras los demás veíamos como se exhibían ante todo el capitolio, para buscar patrocinadores, para caer bien a la gente. Y era el doble de tortura si sabias que eras el último.

Estoy nervioso por todo lo que me esperaba, y todo ese nerviosismo se multiplica por diez veces, porque delante de mí estaba Katniss… más hermosa que nunca. Desde mi posición no podía ver más allá que su perfil y su espalda llena de brillantes, aunque solo bastaba eso para dejarme embriagado por su belleza, sentir como mi corazón se desembocaba cuando se movía impaciente, nerviosa… y también temer y sentirme avergonzado por el estúpido plan que idealice con Haymitch.

_¡Maldigo el minuto en que por mi cabeza se cruzo la idea de que sería una buena idea!_

Por fin, salió a escena Katniss y actuó tan adorable y tan mágica…como suele ser ella. Haymitch acertó a medias, ella dejaría huella en la gente estirada del capitolio, era imposible después de ese numerito de las llamas y después de la emoción que mostro al hablar de su hermana.

Claro que, yo la miro como un tonto enamorado.

Aunque, debía de ayudarla un poco, para poder salvarla, para que mi amor no correspondido sirva para algo de una vez por todas, para no sentirme tan inútil.

Me llamaron a mí por fin, y fui presentado. No se me daba mal hablar con la gente y menos si era para meterme conmigo mismo. El público me embriago con sus aplausos y me sentí un poco perturbado y sobrecogido, algo que no deje que se me notara. Al fin llego el momento que tanto temía y a la vez más ansioso estaba:

Bueno Peeta dime, ¿hay una chica especial esperándote en casa?- Llego a mi mente una fantasía, Katniss esperándome en el distrito 12, queriendo que volviese a su lado, porque me amaba…

No, no que va.- Si no era Katniss, no hay ninguna otra más

¿No? Eso no hay quien se lo crea, ¡mirad esta cara!, un chico guapo como tú, Peeta dímelo

Bueno hay… hay una chica de la que siempre he estado enamorado.- y ya mi nerviosismo y mi corazón estaban compitiendo en una carrera haber quien de los dos ganaba, mientras yo luchando para que nadie los percibiera

Oh-

Pero no creo que ella supiera de mi existencia hasta la cosecha- completamente cierto

Bueno sabes que Peeta, sal ahí, gana los juegos y vuelve a casa, fijo que sale contigo ¿Verdad amigos?-

Y el público estallo en risas y aplausos

Gracias pero, ganar no me ayudara.- El auditorio se quedo callado, expectante.

¿Por qué no?

Porque ha venido conmigo.- Por fin lo dije… mi corazón estaba dándome puñetazos en el pecho intentando salir, la sala entera estaba callada, Caesar también estaba callado, todo estaba en silencio mientras que mi corazón seguía latiendo, temía que pudiera ser oído ante todo este silencio

Eso sí que es mala suerte.- No lo creas tanto Caesar, por una parte, es mala suerte pero viéndolo por otro lado, he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, algo que no he hecho en estos años, de confesar mis sentimientos antes de poder morir por ella en la arena. Es mala suerte, sí, el no haber conseguido dejar mi temor y confesárselo, o más simple, hablar con ella… pero también, esta maravillosa mala suerte me da una oportunidad de dejar al cobarde que siempre he sido.

Si lo es.- _Dulce mala suerte_

Te deseo lo mejor.-

Gracias.-

PEETA MELLARK, DEL DISTRITO DOCE

… Y así, entre vitoreos y aplausos… con el corazón desahogado, despedí al capitolio y de Caesar Flickerman. Ahora, debía enfrentarme a la reacción de Katniss ¿Estaría enfadada? ¿Me hablaría? ¿Me ignoraría?... ¿o me correspondería? Llegaría hasta ella y me diría que ha estado sintiendo lo mismo durante todos estos años…

_Peeta, estas soñando demasiado_

De pronto, cogiéndome desprevenido, sentí una fuerte y dolorosa presión en el cuello y donde la misma fuerza me lanzaba atropelladamente hacia la pared, dejándome sin respiración. Me encuentre a mi mismo respirando con dificultad, sorprendido y realmente asustado

_Han empezado los juegos y ni me he enterado.-_

Reaccione, para encontrándome muy cerca de mi cara a una Katniss furiosa, gritándome y ahogándome con sus manos:

¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES? ¿NO ME HABLAS Y DICES QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI? ¿Y QUIERES ENTRENAR SOLO? ¿A QUÉ ESTAS JUGANDO?- decía mientras que los de alrededor, sorprendidos, intenta separarla de mi…

Mi dulce y bello amor platónico, hoy tan hermosa como nunca… me mira con ganas de matarme lentamente y cortarme en trocitos, para luego tirarlo a los tiburones.

Ahora mis dudas están aclaradas: Si hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos antes, hubiera estallado en el distrito doce los verdaderos juegos del hambre.

_Katniss Everdeen la chica la cual estoy enamorado, y yo, Peeta Mellark, su presa favorita para los juegos del hambre_

FIN


End file.
